


Team Building Exercises

by Lannakitty



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannakitty/pseuds/Lannakitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a super-happy Everyone Is There continuity. Team Sanctuary. Paintball. 98% Gen. Humor. Crack!fic :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Building Exercises

  
When Magnus has suggested the team bonding exercise, well, he'd had some reservations. Memories of lame icebreakers and awkward moments from times past were what came to mind when he thought of "team building". Now, he didn't expect that from Magnus, but the only alternative he could think of was some kind of rustic camping trip. That didn't sound too thrilling either. But when it turned out to be paintball? Well, that he could get behind.

He'd fired a few shots at Henry and one at Druitt (who had shown up with great complaint), but hadn't seen much of anyone, though he could hear their guns fire. Will prowled silently though the lower level of the converted warehouse and field, carefully covering his angles as he rounded the corners. Considering his opponents, Will thought he was holding his own.

Or so he thought.

The first shot took his helmet, the next as well, in an efficient double-tap to the back of the head that left Will shocked and rattled. He whirled around in surprise but didn't see where the shots had been fired from. He reached up and touched his helmet. Bright green paint was on his glove when he looked. Ashley's color. Will sighed, defeated. Another shot hit him in the chest.

"Ow! I'm dead I know!"

"Score one for me," Ashley chortled from behind him.

Will hadn't expected for her to be behind him and he jumped a few feet in surprise. When he looked though, she was gone. Shaking his head, Will held his gun above his head to show he'd been "killed", and walked out of the course to the rally point. He'd lost the free for all, but maybe he hadn't been the first.

It turned out he wasn't.

"Dr. Tesla?" Will questioned as he entered the three-sided hut.

"Protégé," he replied. Tesla wore a sour expression and glared at Will for a few moments then transferred his gaze to the outside. The shirt and pants he'd worn under great duress were splashed with bright green paint.

"Ashley got you too, huh?" Will asked after a few minutes of silence.

Tesla snorted and gave him a look that clearly said, "Duh."

Will chuckled, then more at the renewed glare, and sat down, propping his feet up on an unoccupied chair.

"Bets on who will be next?" Will offered.

"Foss, despite his toys being allowed on the field. Though it might possibly be Whitechapel." He paused then added, "Unless he's cheating."

"Druitt?" Will questioned.

Tesla nodded sagely and examined a long, wicked claw. "I've noticed he is at a distinct disadvantage without his special trick. Ashley and Helen both have more knowledge of mundane urban warfare than he. James is a genius and the years have only expanded his mind. _His_ disadvantage and his strength is that damned new suit of his. Freelander is the wild card, so your team may have hope yet."

Will nodded. "I'd have thought Druitt would be one of the last. You too actually. I thought The Four would be hunting one another until nightfall."

Tesla smirked. "I suspect I was eliminated for just that reason. No doubt Helen sent her valkyrie to take out one of the big competitors first."

The sound of footsteps outside drew Will's attention. It drew Tesla's as well, but Will could see he was doing his best to hide it. He began laughing and as Henry rounded the corner, Will joined him.

"Yeah, yeah." Henry dropped his gear and took one of the empty chairs. Henry's bolo of paint grenades was missing. There was a bright green splash dead center on his chest. The mark, Will noted, was smaller than his. He looked up in question, then noticed the lipstick on Henry's jaw and mouth.

"She seduced you and shot you point blank?" Will asked, laughing.

Henry sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. I'd feel bad but I was trying to do the same thing to her. All's fair, yadda yadda."

"Where are your little toys?" Tesla questioned.

"She took them," Henry said, shaking his head. "Said she was looting my corpse and left."

Will grinned and Henry grinned back. Tesla made a disgusted sound and rolled his eyes.

Will slouched back in his chair. "Have you seen anyone else?"

"Took a pot-shot at Kate, but had to take some cover 'cause of Druitt."

The sound of CO2 powered shots rang out intermittently across the paintball property and the three men settled back to wait it out. Tesla glared and tapped his hand, muttering about how he couldn't believe Helen had convinced him to do something so...mundane.

Will leaned toward Henry. "He came because Watson agreed, which meant Druitt and Tesla fell in line like dominoes." He smirked and Henry snickered.

"I can hear you," Tesla said, not bothering to look over his shoulder.

There was a furious round of shots close by which stopped conversation in the rally point. eventually the firing stopped and the immediate grounds fell silent again. Will and Henry both leaned forward in their seats to see who'd come down the path next, guns held over their heads in defeat. There had been too much fire for everyone involved to have come away unscathed.

The loud swearing down the way heralded the arrival of Kate Freelander. She was covered in the bright red Helen had taken, the Orange Druitt had loaded into his gun, and the white Henry had been using. Druitt was more quiet as he accompanied her back into the shelter. He was spattered with Kate's magenta, white, and a liberal amount of bright green.

Wordlessly, Henry and Will made room for Druitt and Kate to sit. The former relaxed into a chair with the grace of a panther, taking his defeat well by all accounts. Kate, however, continued to rant. Loudly.

"Who got you?" Henry asked Druitt under Kate's tirade.

"Hard to say, actually," he said, gesturing with elegant fingers to his clothing. "It happened all at once, actually. One of your little toys went off as I was shooting at Ms. Freelander and she at me. Then we were both hit by shots from above."

Druitt looked around then nodded as if he were utterly unsurprised and perhaps even pleased by the proceedings. He saw Tesla and smirked. Tesla glared back.

Henry and Will rolled their eyes at the two older men, while Kate slouched into a chair in a sulking silence.

They were all surprised when there was a sudden angry yell perhaps ten minutes later. From where they were, they couldn't tell who it was; Helen, Ashley or someone in the next court over.

"James must have gotten the drop on them," Tesla mused.

"Go team genius!" Henry crowed, pumping a fist into the air. He was punched in the arm on either side by Will and Kate. He only grinned more broadly when there was a single burst of fire immediately after.

His elation was short-lived as James strolled down the path, gun barrel resting against his shoulder, helmet in hand. His expression was thoughtful.

"Aww, man!" Henry grumped.

"You okay?" Will asked, his cursory glance not having spied any paint on the other man's clothing. He hoped Watson hadn't withdrawn due to some kind of malfunction.

Wordlessly, Watson held up his paintball helmet. Dead center, right above the clear faceguard on the black plastic, was a single shot of bright green. The paint had dripped down over the face and...it was kind of gruesome actually.

"Nice," Kate commented, impressed.

Will wasn't so sure if he was impressed, amused, or frightened. He decided it was perhaps a bit of all three. Footsteps on the path drew everyone's attention. Will expected to see Team Magnus come around the corner. His eyebrows lifted as he realized he was half right.

Helen appeared on the path, stalking toward the shelter like she meant to rip it down with her bare hands. She appeared to be free of paint, but carried her gun above her head.

"Helen?" Druitt rose, concern evident in his voice.

Helen's eyes blazed. She lifted her chin so they all could see the bright green stripe of paint across her neck. There was a moment of silence.

"Wasn't...Wasn't Ashley on your team?" Will questioned.

Helen glared in answer.

"Oh god. She did it," Henry finally found his voice and began laughing.

"Dude, she slit your throat with a bingo marker? Oh, that is awesome!" Kate commented, joining Henry laughing.

"We've been talking about that for years. I mean going all special forces on the paintball field, marker in hand," Henry laughed. "Sneaking up on the enemy and taking them out with a marker to the neck." He mimed the motions as he spoke. "No wonder she wanted green so badly." Henry shut up when Helen glared in his direction.

"Well," Tesla mused, "we know which parent she takes after in combat."

Druitt closed his eyes and let out a breath then ignored the vampire entirely. "Are you injured?"

"Only her pride," Watson mused as he quickly looked her over for injury. "I daresay Ashley plays for keeps." He smiled slightly. Helen glared back and Watson pursed his lips and looked away, as if he hadn't said anything at all.

"So I guess I won, huh?" Ashley asked from the edge of the shelter, mere feet behind Will.

Will nearly jumped out of his skin for a second time today.

"Ashley," Helen warned, her tone indicating she was unamused.

Ashley smiled angelically and checked the ammo on her gun and the stolen grenades. "Anyone up for round two?" she asked the group at large.

Watson caught Will's eye and will _knew_ what the man was silently suggesting. Will looked over at Henry and his friend suddenly smiled deviously. Kate and Tesla were already reaching for their weapons and Druitt was rolling his eyes, but Will saw that he too was armed once more. Helen had caught on by now and quickly changed the cartridge in her gun, the new canister snapping into place with a significant click.

Ashley looked up from her gun. Her eyes got huge and Will could see the moment of comprehension just before she turned and fled. Henry and Kate were off like shots, Helen steps behind them. Tesla broke for the opposite exit, clearly going for a pincher move. Druitt sighed and rose with a shake of his head. He followed Tesla at a more sedate pace, but Will could see he was equally as determined as the rest to get back at Ashley.

Watson and he were the only ones left in the rally point then. "Going out?" Will asked as Watson reloaded his gun from the stashes present.

"Indeed. I owe my niece." He put the helmet back on for emphasis then smiled at Will. "Any interest in the art of sniper fire?"

Will grinned.

____spacer____


End file.
